Smoke of Desire
by Athenais Penelope Clemence
Summary: This is a stolen moment from the Tudors. Francis Bryan fell for Ursula Misseldon at first glance. He wanted her to be his lover, but could he get her?


_Francis Bryan fell for Ursula Misseldon at first glance. He wanted her to be his lover, but could he get her?_

 _This is just a small one-shot about secondary characters of the Tudors show._

 _Undoubtedly, I don't own any characters and the Tudors show._

 _Any reviews are welcome. Constructive criticism is always welcome._

* * *

 **Some of Desire**

Lady Ursula Misseldon walked through the corridors of the palace when she was stopped by the tall, dark-haired, one-eyed gentleman. The man was dressed in a beige doublet with sleeves trimmed with sable, a black taffeta shirt with a high ruffle collar, and black puffy pants. There was a wide-brimmed, black hat with an ostrich plume on his head. As he had only one eye, he wore a black eyepatch, looking more like a pirate than a courtier. He was an infamous rogue and philanderer at the English court – Sir Francis Bryan.

"Good evening, my lady," Francis Bryan began, bowing low to her in feigned respect.

"Good evening, my lord," Ursula Misseldon replied. She noticed that his only eye was of hazel color.

Francis Bryan was smiling at Lady Ursula Misseldon, standing on her way. She wanted to leave, but he gripped her hand, not letting her go. Ursula knew who he was as the courtiers were actively discussing the recent arrival of the most notorious rake in England. Bryan's recent scandalous amorous escapades in London brothels were one of the most poignant themes for discussion. Knowing Bryan's background, Ursula realized that she had to be overcautious with the man; yet, something in him intrigued and fascinated her, and she wanted to be in his company, pretending that she distasted him.

"Where are you hurrying, Lady Misseldon?" he inquired.

Ursula Misseldon raised her chin. "I have many deals. I am Queen Jane's lady-in-waiting."

Bryan lengthened his lips in a smile. "I know, my lady. I wanted to have a word with you in private."

Ursula laughed at him. "What do you want, sire?"

"I am offering you to be my lover."

Ursula laughed again. "Are you out of your mind?" She laughed even louder. "I don't want to talk to a womanizer with loose morals. You are spending all your free time at the court and in brothels. You are not the best companion for a decent lady."

"Oh, Madame, my reputation is always following me," Bryan teased. "You are right that I like brothels. There are several finest brothels in central London." A cynical smile was hovering over his lips. "The places I usually visit are like velvet havens purveying the best wines and sweetmeats, the loveliest and the cleanest women with whom you can certainly sleep for the steepest prices."

For a moment, his hazel eyes met her grey eyes, and she blinked at the intensity of his gaze. "Please move out of the way. I have to go to Queen Jane," she said in a commanding voice.

"I want you as my lover," he repeated, not letting her leave.

Ursula laughed. "I bet a virile man like you won't be pleased with talents, a usual lady-in-waiting. I am sure that only experienced French and Italian courtesans may keep you satisfied."

"Lady Ursula, you are right that I like French and Italian whores."

Francis smiled at Ursula, thinking that he liked her boldness and her wit, understanding why King Henry had chosen her to be his mistress. She was quite similar to Anne Boleyn: she was as sharp witted as Anne was, and she also liked wearing fashionable and seductive French fashions instead of conservative English clothing that was popular at Queen Jane's court. He had wanted her in his bed since the moment when she had caught her eye on the feast, and he would have her at any cost. Francis didn't think that it would be very difficult to seduce her because he saw that inside she was burning for him over her whole skin, and he was burning for her. It was all so clear, the smoke of desire outlining everything in the corridor.

Ursula laughed. "I am sure that you miss French and Italian bordellos."

"I do miss them," Bryan confirmed. "Lady Ursula, I am sure that you will like to have expensive gifts I can give you."

Ursula didn't take a step away from him. "Gifts, Sir Francis?"

Bryan extracted a massive heart cut sapphire necklace from the pocket of his doublet and showed it to Ursula. "Do you like it?"

She flashed a smile. "You are not in my interest. I don't need your gifts."

He smirked. "Because you are King Henry's paramour?"

Ursula disentangled from his embrace. "Sir Francis, you are too aware of the things that are out of your business. Goodbye." She turned around and walked away, hearing the sound of his throaty laugh.

Each of them was drawn to the other like a magnet to metal. There was no way they could escape the magnitude f desire simmering in their blood. They were doomed to become lovers.

In the evening, Ursula returned to her bedchamber after spending a couple of hours in King Henry's bed. As soon as she opened the door and lit a candle, she gave an exclamation of surprise at the sight of Sir Francis Bryan who was casually sitting on the edge of her bed with an impudent smile on his face. He was already half naked, his doublet and his shirt lay on the floor near the bed.

"Lady Ursula, I was waiting for you," Francis said, grinning wickedly.

Ursula's first reaction was to scream for help, but the view of his masculine body changed her plans. Her desire for him was so strong that she felt it like a pull in the pit of her stomach. "Why did you come here?" she asked between clenched teeth, struggling to make her voice sound steady.

He laughed at her. "I knew that you would be happy to see me."

Francis approached Lady Ursula and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Then he kissed her in her lips, their kiss deepening, and her lips parted, letting him to taste and feel her sweetness. Francis touched the tip of his tongue to hers, and then kissed her with a possessive, fierce kiss. Ursula tumbled onto his lap, and her arms encircled his neck. His lips left her mouth and slid from hers her jaw, and she gasped for air, arching her back. He blew a cool breath over her skin, watching her shiver and laughing at her. His fingers brushed her cheek, the side of her neck, and then ventured along the line of her collar.

"I bet now you don't want me to leave," Francis whispered into her ear.

"Yes," Ursula agreed. "Don't leave."

"Oh, I am not going to leave you, my dear Lady Misseldon. Night is long and young, and I intend to have a good time with you, my beauty." He kissed her again, and then they began to undress.


End file.
